Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for automatic transmission type automobile which may be utilized to prevent what is called a creep phenomenon that occurs when the engine is idling and the brake is released, causing the automobile to move by a slight transmission of the engine drive shaft rotation to the driving wheels.